


remember me for centuries

by lucashemwow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels and Demons, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Violence, but still be careful, older!Luke, the violence isn't really bad though, younger!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke knew who Ashton was. He knew of how pivotal Ashton was to the war, knew of the power that thrummed through the boy's veins. (Ashton could crush him with just a thought. Wasn't that scary?) He knew of the family Ashton came from, and knew that that made Ashton completely off limits to everyone, especially Luke.</p><p>So why did Luke want him so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from centuries by fall out boy.
> 
>  _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

Ashton didn't want the powers he had. He didn't like or want the responsibility that came with who he was.

It's not like he asked to be born this way. He hadn't gone to someone and asked them to "bless" him with this life.

He had never wanted the crown, or to be the prince of his kind. He didn't want to be the only way that the nephilim would win the Great War.

He didn't want to have all the known and unknown powers alike at the tip of his fingers. He didn't want to have to consciously control the power bubbling just under his skin.

But no one ever considered what he wanted, did they?

;

"Why do we even need him?" Luke crossed his arms, his teeth clenched.

The king sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "For the last time Lucas-"

"It's Luke," Luke snapped, setting a stony glare on the man he called his father.

"He is the only way we can win this war Luke. We need him here, so we can protect him and keep him safe."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I know that, you've told me at least a thousand times. Why do _I_ have to be the one to protect him? There's got to be someone stronger."

The queen smiled ruefully. "Luke, you must've realised by now that you are the most powerful being in this kingdom. He is the most powerful nephilim in this world. You're the only one that we could trust with him."

Luke groaned, tilting his head back, wishing desperately that he didn't have to do this. "Listen-"

"Your Majesty?" The royal maid poked her head into the throne room. "He's arrived."

The queen straightened up, a dazzling smile instantly coming onto her face. "Bring him in, bring him in."

The maid nodded, disappearing for a few short moments before she pushed the door open again, this time followed by a boy.

 _Fuck_ , Luke's job just got a lot harder.

This boy was so absolutely gorgeous, thick fluffy curls the colour of melted caramel in messy disorder around his angelic face. His cheekbones and the line of his jaw were sharp and angular, tapering off to a chin that had a slight indent in the middle, much like Luke's own. His pink lips were sinfully plump and made Luke weak in the knees, his nose sloping and proud. His eyes were an impossibly golden hazel, framed by thick eyelashes.

"Lucas-"

"Goddamn it, it's Luke." Luke glared, his eyes probably flashing a dangerous red.

The king sighed. "Fine. Luke, meet Ashton Irwin, prince of the nephilim. Ashton, this is Lucas - sorry, sorry - Luke Hemmings, prince of this kingdom. He will be your guide and protector during your stay here."

Ashton offered him a dimpled smile, sunshine practically pouring out of him. "Hi."

Luke could feel the unfound hatred starting to thaw, this boy just too adorable for his own good.

The king smiled, obviously seeing the anger drain from Luke. "Luke, would you mind showing Ashton to his room? Then show him around if you wouldn't mind."

Luke nodded, holding his hand out towards the boy. Ashton took it, adorably twining their fingers together; Luke couldn't help but notice how much smaller Ashton's hand was.

"And Luke," the king called, making the taller of the two stop and turn towards his father. "Remember your duty."

Luke shot his father a small glare, resisting the urge to pull Ashton closer. "Yes Dad," he spat, tightening his grip on Ashton's hand slightly.

Luke pulled Ashton towards the door before his mother or father could say anymore, letting out a frustrated breath when the door closed behind them.

Beth, the cook who was amazing and had a serious soft spot for Luke, rolled her eyes at him as she walked by. "Stop provoking them if you don't want the repercussions."

Luke's scowl was more playful this time. "I do not provoke them! If anything, _they_ provoke _me_."

Beth sighed, tapping his shoulder. "They don't, Luke. Bad things would happen if they did. Remember last time? They don't want Clinter to get to you again."

Luke hung his head, ashamed at the reminder of what he'd done. "Yeah, I know." He looked up, meeting Ashton's confused eyes.

He brightened, turning to look at Beth with a sly smile. "Hey Beth, want to help me out with something?"

"That depends on what it is. Does it have anything to do food?"

Luke laughed. "Yes, it just so happens that it does."

Beth beamed, fondly tapping his cheek. "Well then yes, I'll help. Come along."

Luke gave Ashton's hand a squeeze, offering him a gentle smile and tugging him towards the kitchens.

"Ashton, what foods do you like?" Beth asked, getting out some pots and pans because she _knew_ Luke was going to ask for a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

Ashton shrugged, chewing on his lip. "I don't know. I wasn't fed much at the palace."

Luke stiffened, pulling Ashton around to look at him. "What?"

Ashton looked away. "I have a fast metabolism. My parents and my trainers wanted me to focus on being able to use my powers and that meant not eating a lot."

Luke frowned, his blue eyes darkening to a pained purple (Ashton made a mental note to ask him about that later). "That's not right."

Ashton sighed. "Maybe not, but there's nothing I, or you, can do about it."

"Are you hungry, peach?" Beth asked him gently.

Ashton shook his head. "I can't really feel hunger anymore, I'm too used to it."

Beth sighed. "Luke, find out for me?"

Luke nodded. "Okay. Ash, this is going to feel a little weird, okay?"

Ashton raised an unsure eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment when Luke dropped to his knees in front of him, rucking his shirt up to just under his pecs.

"Luke, what are you-" Ashton cut himself off when Luke let one of his large hands rest against Ashton's stomach, his fingertips brushing the skin on either side.

Ashton's body trembled as an oddly pleasurable feeling spread through him from where Luke's hand was. It was almost like he could feel the pressure up against his spine, the searing heat making Ashton relax and purr like a kitten, his eyes sliding half-way closed.

Luke pulled away, Ashton feeling a pang at the loss of contact. "Yeah, his stomach is empty," Luke said, staring into Ashton's eyes, an unreadable expression on his face.

Beth gave a slight gasp. "Oh peach. C'mon, let's get you something to eat."

Ashton let himself be pulled over to the fridge, Luke a steady presence over his shoulder as Beth directed him to pull out whatever it is he wanted.

Ashton bit his lip, reaching hesitantly for the bright red apple on the third shelf and taking it into his hand.

Luke gave a soft huff of laughter. "You can take more than that, princess."

Ashton ignored him in favour of setting the apple down on the counter, safely away from everything else. He swiped his fingers in a circular motion around it, the countertop glowing where he touched.

Luke and Beth gaped at him as he closed his eyes and imagined the apple as a plate with a cheese toastie on it. He heard Beth's small gasp as the plate clattered against the granite.

He opened his eyes and smiled, taking his perfectly made cheese toastie off the plate and taking a massive bite. He made a face and whisked his hand in the air, a small bottle of Vegemite appearing from nowhere, which he promptly dipped his sandwich into.

Luke gave him a grin, mirth dancing in his eyes. "Looks like I underestimated you a tad, princess."

;

Ashton slowly got used to life in the castle. 

Eventually, he settled in, his room becoming more like his one at home, himself becoming more comfortable around the people of the castle. (Especially Beth. She treated both Luke and Ashton like her own children.)

Though, Luke's parents still freaked Ashton out. They were constantly checking to make sure he was alright and happy, and anytime Luke was there as well, they made sure to make off-hand comments to purposefully make his eyes flash red and make him storm out of the room with Ashton in tow.

Other than that, Ashton loved this new palace. Not only did he have more freedom and also limitless access to the kitchen, he got to train with new equipment, with Luke as his trainer. (It helped that every time they trained, Luke ended up shirtless someway or another. It kind of distracted Ashton, but it was worth it to see the older boy's amazing body.)

One day found Ashton and Luke once again in the training room, Luke urging Ashton to figure out a way to harm him without touching him.

"Luke, I can't do that!" Ashton protested, wide-eyed.

Luke rolled his eyes playfully. "Princess, you need to know how to defend yourself. You've learned hand-to-hand combat, but you need to take advantage of this brilliant mind of yours." Luke tapped Ashton's temple with one long finger. "C'mon princess, I know you can do it."

Ashton sighed and nodded resolutely, focusing on how Luke's body had moved a few paces away. He cocked his head, tracking Luke's movement, his eyes now seeing in infrared.

"We don't have all day," Luke laughed, his voice doing nothing to hinder Ashton's concentration.

Ashton narrowed his eyes, one of his hands reaching forward to twist in the air. Luke moved with the direction of Ashton's hand.

Suddenly, Ashton knew what to do. He imagined Luke on his knees (stop thinking of that Ashton, don't get distracted). Once Luke has on the ground, Ashton used one hand to make him arch his back, locking him in place as the other conjured a fireball, sending the flames directly at Luke's chest. With no regard to how Luke was doing, Ashton simply let his instincts take control, his mind thinking of cuts and agonising pain, which was sent to Luke.

Screaming dully entered his senses, and when he blinked, his eyesight was back to normal, enough to see a bloodied Luke crying out as fire licked over his clothes, blood gushing from deep cuts littering his torso.

Immediately, Ashton stopped his attack, relieved when Luke slumped forward, his harsh panting filling the room as Ashton skidded to his knees beside him.

"Luke!" he cried, his hands fluttering uselessly over Luke's ruined chest. "Oh my god, Luke, I'm so sorry-"

"You did well princess," Luke rasped, his eyes a pale pink, smiling even as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "That was good. It really worked."

Ashton whimpered, letting his head rest on Luke's collarbone, trying in vain to heal him, even though he knew it wouldn't work; magic had been used to create these. Ashton couldn't heal them. "I'm sorry Luke, I didn't want to hurt you this bad."

Luke's hand carded through his hair, shushing him. "Look princess, I'm okay. I'm healing."

Sure enough, the wounds were closing, the burns disappearing until Luke was left with blood-stained skin and burnt clothing, eyes fading back to brilliant blue.

Ashton gaped at him. "What? How- Only demons can heal that quickly."

Luke's expression hardened. "Some questions," he said, his tone clipped, "are better left unanswered."

Before Ashton could ask what he meant, he disappeared, leaving Ashton with even more questions.

;

"Have you met him, then?"

Luke looked up from the weight in his hand, meeting Michael's eyes from where he had suddenly appeared beside him.

Luke rolled his eyes, flipping over onto his back, pushing the barbell up into the air. "Yes, I have. He's been here for like three weeks now, how have you _not_ met him?"

Calum scowled at him, materialising in the space beside Michael. "Tell us what he's like then, you bastard, and stop being a sassy motherfucker."

Luke laughed, using his mind to keep the barbell in the air as he shifted to look at them. "He's great. He's really nice, and funny, and genuine."

"And absolutely gorgeous," Michael smirked, obviously picking the thread from Luke's thoughts.

Luke's cheeks burned red, his hand just barely being able to shoot out to catch the barbell as it plummeted down towards his face, his mind being distracted by the thought of the nephilim prince. "Shut up Mikey."

Calum laughed, leaning more into Michael's side as he poked Luke. "You are so gone for him, mate, it's so funny."

"It's not funny," Luke snapped, standing up to take the barbell over to its place on the wall, stripping his shirt from his sweaty back as he did so. "I'm not allowed to do anything to him or with him. He's off-limits to everyone, especially me."

Michael frowned, reaching a hand out to Luke. "Explain, please."

Luke sighed, walking back over to sit in front of his best friends, ignoring the prickling feeling of someone's eyes on him. "He's the prince of the nephilim race, you know that already. His mom is full blooded angel and his dad is one of the most powerful nephilim alive today. But he's the most powerful nephilim in history, he can do absolutely anything he wants. He has every power in the known and unknown universe at his fingertips."

Luke tipped his head back against the weight table, closing his eyes. "He's the only way we can win this war. That's why my parents brought him here, to our kingdom. They want me to protect him so that nothing happens to him."

"Why you?" Calum asked.

Luke shook his head. "I'm the second most powerful nephilim, second only to Ashton himself. Even Ashton's dad is weaker than I am. My parents think I'm the best choice to protect him." Luke snorted. "Though I don't see why they'd think that, I almost killed everyone not even two years ago."

Michael tutted. "Luke, you need to stop beating yourself up about that. It wasn't your fault."

Luke looked up at Michael, his expression agonised. "How was it not my fault, Mikey? It happened because I lost my temper."

Calum shook his head, moving away from Michael to take Luke's face in his hands. "Luke Robert Hemmings, you listen and you listen good. None of what happened was your fault. Clinter is the one to blame, he's the one who was controlling you."

"I knew what I was doing," Luke said miserably, his eyes fading to a brilliant purple. (Sadness. Both Calum and Michael knew what each eye colour meant.) "Clinter didn't have to try and control me, it just happened. He took over the demon in me."

Calum sighed fondly. "Luke, stop beating yourself up over what happened. You didn't kill anyone, and you were the one to heal and rebuild everything once you came back to yourself. That's the angel in you, Luke. Just because you are part demon - which is again, Clinter's fault, he's the one who infected you - doesn't mean you're evil. You're more angel and human than demon, you're more light and good than darkness. Understand?"

Luke nodded, blinking until his eyes returned to their normal shade of brilliant blue. "Thanks guys."

"There's nothing to thank us for," Calum smiled at him.

Michael nodded agreement, linking his fingers with Calum's. "Now care to tell us more about Ashton?"

Luke snorted in amusement, shifting to a more comfortable position, launching into another story about the younger boy.

;

Ashton was so confused.

He'd been walking the castle corridors, trying to find Luke, when he heard the older boy's voice coming from the room on his left. Curiosity got the better of him, so he moved forward to stand in the doorway of the room, using his powers to make himself invisible to the three boys inside.

Luke he recognised easily, the boy's blonde hair a mess against his forehead, blue eyes electric and skin slick with sweat. He held a barbell in his left hand, arm braced to keep the object from hitting his face.

The two boys sitting beside him were unfamiliar, though.

One had pale skin, his eyes a bright green and lips the same red as his hair. His skin was decorated with different tattoos, a piercing in his eyebrow and ears. He was subtly muscular, one arm thrown over the boy to his right.

The other boy had dark skin and a squishy looking face, though his jawline looked sharp enough to cut glass. He also had tattoos, though his looked less... rough, than the other's. His black hair had streaks of blonde in the front, his chocolate brown eyes reminding Ashton of a puppy.

"You're so gone for him mate, it's so funny," the dark skinned one snickered, poking Luke's side.

Luke glowered at him, standing up to go out the barbell back where it had come from, stripping his sweaty t-shirt from his back as he did so. 

(Ashton definitely didn't stare at the muscles working underneath Luke's skin, definitely didn't drool over the thought of that body on top of him... Shut up Ashton, god.)

He laughed silently as the two boys shared a quick kiss behind Luke's back, snickering to themselves.

Ashton listened intently to the conversation, putting names to the faces of the boys. (Calum, the one with the puppy eyes. Michael, the one with the red hair.)

He was shocked to hear of what had happened, though sadness coursed through him at what Luke said. It was obvious the blonde boy was still distraught and still blamed himself for what had happened, though Ashton knew better.

One, the older boy was too sweet to have done any of what he did on purpose. Ashton had known the boy for only a handful of weeks, but already he trusted him with his life and knew Luke would do anything to keep him safe.

Two, Ashton knew what Clinter was capable of.

His mom had told him a story once, when he was beginning to control his powers. She'd told him the story of Clinter and a little boy.

Clinter, the demon king, had set his sights on a little boy in a nephilim kingdom, the little boy being the prince of said kingdom. The demon watched the little boy for weeks, noting when he was at his weakest and when would be the easiest to get to him. Then, in the darkness of the night, he struck.

Clinter took the little boy into Hell, using him as a barter with the nephilim and angels. He bragged about the power held in the little boy's blood, of how angelic his blonde hair and blue eyes were and how the little boy's name meant light.

The nephilim raced to get what Clinter had demanded, desperate to rescue the little boy, who was one of the most powerful of their kind to have ever been born.

Clinter hurt the boy before they could get to him. He injected the little boy with demon blood.

Accounts of what happened after vary, as Ashton had found out. Some said that the little boy had been turned into a full demon and served as Clinter's right hand man. Others claimed the boy had been killed by the demon blood. The wise, and the account Ashton believed, said that the little boy had been healed by the angels, and the angelic blood inside of him had warred with the demon, until he was more angel than demon.

Ashton had never learned the little boy's identity, but was it possible he just had?

Could Luke be the little boy from the story?

;

"You heard, didn't you?"

Ashton jumped, whirling around to see an exhausted looking Luke leaning against the doorway to his room.

Ashton swallowed, closing the book he had been reading and standing up. "Yeah, I did."

"Does it scare you?" Luke's voice was pained.

Ashton shook his head with a small smile, stepping into Luke's personal space. "You're no different to the Luke I met on my first day here, half-demon or not. It's kind of helpful to know that though, now I have an explanation as to how you healed so fast."

The side of Luke's mouth quirked up in a tired smirk, his eyes a hazy brown. Ashton reached a hand up to the older boy's face, cupping his cheek.

"Why do your eyes change colour?" Ashton asked quietly, swiping his thumb underneath Luke's eye.

Luke turned his head to press a kiss to Ashton's palm, mumbling against the warm skin. "It's one of the side affects of the demon blood. It changes colours depending on my emotions."

Ashton used his other hand to tilt Luke's head back towards him. "What do the colours mean?"

Luke laughed quietly, leading Ashton to sit on his bed, sitting in front of him. "What colour are my eyes now?"

Ashton physically couldn't keep his hands off of Luke; he shifted closer to the older boy, almost in his lap, and took his hands in his smaller ones. "Brown."

Luke nodded, his eyes slipping closed when Ashton raked a gentle hand through Luke's soft hair. "That means tired."

"And the other colours?" Ashton prompted when Luke didn't go on.

Luke blew out a breath. "Blue is neutral. Like, just kind of in the middle of different emotions. Purple is sadness. Green is jealousy. Grey is fear. Pink is pain - I know, really manly."

Ashton giggled, threading his fingers through Luke's hair.

With a smile, Luke continued. "Gold is power. Yellow is shock. Hazel is happiness. Navy is stress. Dark red, kind of maroon, is irritation." Luke swallowed, his next words seemingly forced, "Bright red, like bright blood red, is anger. Black..." He closed his eyes. "Black is anything to do with demon emotions. It's mostly feelings like hatred and really really bad anger. It makes my eyes completely black."

Ashton could sense the self-hatred circling through the elder boy, and he promptly pressed a hand above Luke's heart, sending soothing feelings to him.

When Luke opened his eyes again, they were a soft soft silver, warm and dripping with comfort.

Ashton kissed Luke's cheek. "What does silver mean?"

Luke's eyes got even softer, if that was possible, sliding over Ashton's skin like a caress. "Love," he murmured.

Ashton smiled at him, his own eyes gentle. He leaned into Luke, snuggling under his chin.

Luke pulled him closer, seating the younger boy on his lap, kissing the top of his head. "You've only been here for three weeks," he mumbled, tightening his hold. "Three weeks, and you've already got my head in the clouds. What are you doing to me, princess?"

Ashton didn't answer in words, just pressing his lips to Luke's collarbone, kissing what looked like a scar on the older boy's skin.

Luke exhaled shakily. "You know this can't happen, right?"

Ashton blew out a frustrated breath, nodding shortly. He hated the reminder that he "wasn't supposed to get distracted", not with him being the only way to stop the war.

"It's not just that, princess," Luke said, reading his thoughts. "Ashton, you're more angel than you are human. You're pure and holy and all that's good, and I'm not. No no no, sh, just listen," Luke admonished when Ashton opened his mouth to argue.

Luke sighed. "Ashton, the truth is that I am part demon. I'm more human or angel, but I still have demon blood. I'm dangerous, princess. I could hurt you, maybe even kill you if I don't control myself. I can't risk that. Not only do we all need you to win this war, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you. I love you too much princess."

"Luke you're the best person I know," Ashton disagreed.

Luke shook his head, meeting Ashton's eyes with a surprisingly somber expression. "Ashton, you don't get it." He swallowed. "I'm a bad person Ashton. You should stay far away from me."

"But I'm the one who hurt _you!_ "

Luke shushed him gently. "Princess, you need to understand." He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Ashton's. "I could kill you. If I get too mad, Clinter can control me because of the demon blood he injected in me."

He opened his eyes, the bleakness of them crushing Ashton's soul.

That second, Ashton made a vow.

He would help save Luke, no matter the cost.

Even if it was his own life.


	2. 02

Ashton woke up the next morning with an arm slung around his waist and two people standing by his bed, their soft voices and the morning sun coaxing him from sleep.

Blearily, he let his eyes blink open, wincing at the bright light coming through his windows. Immediately, the voices hushed, their owners shuffling a little bit closer.

Ashton turned his head slightly to look at the person holding him, smiling at the sight.

Luke's hair was splayed out along the pillows, messy and unkempt. His plump pink lips were parted, letting out gentle breaths, the lipring in the corner of his mouth standing out. He looked so peaceful in sleep, a peace Ashton had never seen on him in waking.

Ashton was kind of confused as to how he and Luke fell asleep together, but then remembered how after Luke's small speech on how Ashton shouldn't be around Luke, Ashton had snuggled up into his chest for a silent comfort, loving when Luke's arms came up to wrap him in warmth, shifting them so Ashton was laying on top of Luke, both snuggled under the soft comforter of Ashton's bed.

Ashton fell asleep like that, safe and secure nestled on Luke's chest, warmth exuding from all sides.

"Ashton?"

He was broken from his reverie when someone spoke his name, a hand coming out to rest on his shoulder.

Ashton gave a small hum of acknowledgement, squeezing his eyes shut again and nuzzling into Luke's shoulder.

"Ashton, come on, get up."

"Don't wanna," he mumbled against Luke's warm skin. "S'warm."

One of the voices laughed. "Wow, you two are so gone for each other. But seriously, you need to get up. So does Luke. The king and queen would like to talk to you."

That had Ashton's eyes flying open, pushing himself up on his elbows, looking over to see Michael and Calum beside his bed. "What?"

Calum nodded. "As soon as possible, so if you could wake up and then wake Luke up, it'd be much appreciated."

Ashton rolled his eyes, carefully pulling out of Luke's hold to stand next to the two boys. He frowned when Luke gave a quiet whimper, curling into a ball at the loss of Ashton. Ashton leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, sending him back to sleep with a wave of his hand.

('Gone,' Michael mouthed to Calum.)

Ashton turned around to look at the two boys, waving his hand in the air so that his clothes turned into jeans and a sweater of Luke's. (They're soft okay, don't judge him.)

Michael smiled at him, one arm going to curl around Calum's waist, pulling the other boy into his side. "Hi, I don't know if we've met. I'm Michael."

Ashton laughed. "I know who you guys are. I'm assuming you know who I am?"

Calum nodded. "Of course. How do you know us, though?"

Ashton looked away, playing with the sleeves of his sweater. "I uh, I overheard your conversation with Luke earlier."

Michael stiffened, his eyes blazing, though his voice was calm. "And how did you react?"

Ashton looked up at him. "It made me extremely sad because I don't want Luke to blame himself for something that wasn't his fault. If you mean how did I treat Luke, I treated him the same way I always have. He's not a different person just because now I know he's part demon."

Calum gave him an impressed look. "I'm assuming you and Luke had a talk then, if we found you guys asleep in your bed?"

Ashton nodded, moving to sit down next to Luke's sleeping form. "Yeah, he told me about all the different eye colours, and..." Ashton hesitated. "And he... warned me."

"Warned you?" Michael arched an eyebrow.

Ashton sighed, trailing his fingertips down Luke's face. Luke gave a quiet snuffle and snuggled closer into Ashton's body. "He told me to stay away from him because he's dangerous, basically."

"Oh Luke..." Calum breathed.

Michael regarded Ashton with curiosity, tipping his head to the side. "How come you're not freaked out about all of this?"

Ashton met his eyes. "Because I love him." He sighed, letting his fingers run through the soft hair at Luke's temples. "He thinks he's a dangerous and disgusting creature that everyone should be afraid of. He thinks he shouldn't even be alive because he's a mistake. None of that is true, he's none of that. He's..." Ashton's mouth quirked up in a soft smile, his thumb stroking Luke's jaw. "He's gorgeous, that's what he is. He's amazing and powerful and so beautiful and he doesn't even see it."

Luke's eyes fluttered open, their sleep brown irises staring at Ashton. "You give me too much credit, princess," he mumbled, reaching his hand up to cover Ashton's with his own.

Ashton shook his head. "You don't give yourself enough."

Luke smiled ruefully. "How am I supposed to give myself credit when I know what I'm capable of?"

;

"So Ashton," the king began, sat at the head of the table, the queen at his side, about a hundred soldiers spread out behind him, "you've been here for three weeks now, and you've been training hard with Lucas-"

"Luke," Ashton corrected, knowing the older boy hated the name Lucas.

The king glared at him. "You've been training with _Luke_ , and your powers are stronger than ever. It's time we start preparing a battle plan."

Luke leaned forward on his elbow, his hand on Ashton's thigh under the table. "What do you have in mind?" he asked, completely serious.

The king stood and moved to wear a whiteboard was placed, uncapping a marker and drawing a single triangle. "This is the castle." He drew small pointy things around it. "And here are the castle defences. You get over the pointy things, into the castle, take out Clinter, and you're good."

"You make it sound too easy." Luke rolled his eyes, standing up and shouldering his father out of the way, snapping his fingers to erase the board. "Ashton, the first thing you'll have to do is get into Hell, and that's probably the easiest thing you'll have to do. That's just building a portal and getting it into Hell, very simple."

"Getting into Hell is the easiest thing I'll have to do?" Ashton raised an eyebrow.

Luke blew out a breath, leaning on the table. "Ashton, I'd be lying if I told you this was going to be easy."

"But you've been training me so that this _would_ be easy!" Ashton protested.

Luke shook his head. "No princess, I've been training you to make this _easier_ , but not to make it easy. There's no 'easy' thing about this."

He straightened up, crossing his arms on his chest, his grave eyes fixed on Ashton. The younger boy could feel Michael and Calum moving restlessly behind him. "Ash, you're going into Hell to kill the demon king. No matter what you do, it won't be easy. You have to get into the castle before you can do anything."

"Which is why Luke will be going with you," the queen interjected.

Ashton stood up so fast his chair knocked over. "What? No! You are not letting him go!"

"Ashton, he has to g-" the queen tried to reason.

"I won't allow you to put him in danger!" Ashton shouted, his eyes blazing gold as his body began to glow.

Luke's mouth quirked up in a smile, amusement clear on his features. "Princess, I have to go. There's no other way you can get into the castle."

The glow surrounding Ashton dimmed, though his eyes were still a molten gold. "What do you mean?"

Luke sighed, turning to the whiteboard, "You need demon blood to get into the castle. It's like a little sensory thing. You can't get in without it. I'm the only one here that carries demon blood, despite everything else. I can get us in."

"Then," he continued, drawing a detailed version of the castle, so detailed that it was almost better than a photograph, "we find Clinter. He should be somewhere in his room, which is up here and is heavily guarded." He drew a circle around said room.

"How do you remember what the castle looks like?" the king asked, a cold undertone to his voice.

Luke's body tensed, his eyes taking on a red tint as he glared at his father. "Flashbacks," he replied shortly, turning his back before his dad could say anything else.

"Ashton, Clinter will be the hardest opponent you will ever face. He's strong, he's smart, and he's extremely powerful. He may only have about half of _your_ power, but because he's a demon, his powers are a hell of a lot worse."

"What do you mean?" Ashton tipped his head to the side.

Luke blew out a breath. "I think it would be easier to show you."

Ashton didn't get to ask him what he meant, because then Luke was bracing his arms against the table, his head tilted down.

Memories hit all of the people in the room like a wall of bricks. Ashton could see them flitting behind his eyes, too fast to keep up with.

A little boy - a little Luke. Blue eyes. A blindfold of darkness. Being dragged from a bed in the middle of the night. Little Luke unconscious in the seat of a car, the bleak landscape of Hell showing through the windows. Luke being pushed through winding corridors, bound and gagged.

Finally, it landed on a single memory.

_Young Luke was strapped to a chair, his back forcibly arched, two demons holding his head back by his hair. Someone who Ashton assumed to be Clinter paced in front of him._

_Clinter didn't look how Ashton had pictured him, as a stereotypical demon complete with red eyes and black horns. No, Clinter looked for all the world like a normal man._

_He was about average height, with strong arms corded with muscles and big hands. He was fit, the shirt he wore straining against the strength of his chest. His shaved black hair and stubble looked like that of a business man, though the sharp teeth and claws and completely black eyes were dead giveaways to him being a demon._

_"So easily taken," Clinter purred, reaching forward to trail his claws down Luke's cheek. Young Luke whimpered, such a potent terror in his face that it broke Ashton's heart._

_"Luke Hemmings," Clinter smiled. "The Light. The second most powerful nephilim to have ever lived. Would've been better if I could've gotten that Ashton boy, but he's too heavily guarded. You, on the other hand?" He leaned into Luke's face, ignoring the tears now trailing down Luke's face. "You were almost_ too _easy."_

_Luke sobbed, trying to twist away from the demon in front of him. In a flash, Clinter's hand shot out to grab Luke's wrist, twisting until a sharp crack was heard, the pain of the injury running through the memory, Luke's scream echoing through the room._

_"Shut up," Clinter snarled, glaring at the young nephilim. "God, you're so annoying. I wish I could just kill you. But you have something that I need."_

_"Wh-whatever it i-is, y-you can h-have it!" Luke squeaked, stuttering his words._

_Clinter laughed hollowly, his head thrown back. "Oh, you don't have it, little one. Your kind does." He leaned in close to the young boy. "I want the Irwin boy."_

_Ashton watched the younger Luke's eyes harden, though they remained a steady blue, whereas the Luke he knew would have red eyes. "You can't have him," Luke snapped. It amazed Ashton that even the younger version of Luke was protective of him._

_Clinter tutted. "I know this, you stupid boy." He stepped towards Luke again, looking down at him with a smirk. "If I cannot have the angel boy," he breathed, one hand fisting in Luke's hair, "I will simply have you."_

_Clinter didn't give him a chance to react, forcing the boy's head back even more as another demon appeared, holding a sword that was a gleaming black._

_Ashton's blood ran cold at the sight. The sword held in Clinter's hand was made entirely of Black Iron, the only known metal that could harm an angel or nephilim and prevent them from healing._

_Ashton wanted nothing more than to protect the young boy as Clinter pressed the tip to Luke's collarbone, the metal making a sizzling noise when it came into contact with Luke's skin._

_Luke was frozen in terror, tears still silently leaking down his face. His fists worked in his restraints, struggling in vain to free himself. He was too young to be able to use his powers to help him._

_Clinter gave a cruel smirk, and in one smooth movement, he pressed the metal into the skin of Luke's collarbone and dragged it all the way down to his hip._

_Blood bubbled from the wound and gushed down Luke's body, tears freely mixing with it as Luke sobbed, thrashing against the demons holding him._

_Clinter looked almost bored as he dragged the blade sideways across the soft skin of Luke's belly, blood completely covering the pale skin of the child._

_Luke screamed, thrashing even harder in the pain that coursed through both him and the memory, as Ashton felt everything Luke was feeling while witnessing it from an unknown vantage point._

_"You will no longer be just nephilim," Clinter breathed, his nose touching Luke's. "You will have demon blood coursing through you for the rest of your life."_

_Clinter shoved a cup of black liquid against Luke's lips, forcing him to drink if he didn't want to choke._

_Immediately, the liquid burned as it moved down his throat, spreading fire through his veins. The young boy was in agony as the demon blood worked through him, the cuts on his chest still seeping blood._

_Luke's mouth opened in a scream, in such paralysing pain that he could do nothing more than wish for death even as his eyes opened, completely black in their colour-_

Luke forced them out of the memory, slamming his hands down on the table as he panted.

It was clear that he wasn't okay; his eyes were wild and glazed over with things unseen, his hair in complete disarray, shoulders heaving as he fought for breath.

Ashton needed to help his boy. He straightened up, holding a single hand in the air to stop the murmurs running through the people present. "Everyone who is not Luke, please leave," he ordered, using his powers and authority to force everyone to do his bidding. Quietly, they slunk out of the room, the door shutting behind them.

Ashton ran to where Luke had collapsed to his knees, skidding to a stop in front of him. Carefully, he took the boy into arms, slightly relieved when Luke's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Sh baby," he cooed, rubbing his hand up and down Luke's back. "I need you to calm down for me, okay? You're alright babe, no one is going to hurt you."

Luke made a weak whimpering sound against his collarbone, tears leaking from behind his closed eyelids. Ashton didn't have to see his eyes to know they were a mix of grey and pink.

"You did so well Lukey, I'm so proud of you. I need you to breathe for me lovely, come on, that's it. Listen to my heart."

Eventually, Ashton managed to calm Luke down, and get them both laying on the floor, Luke on top of Ashton with his ear pressed above his heart.

No words were spoken, just quiet breathing and love filling the air.

;

"I think it's time you learn about the metals."

Ashton rolled his eyes, picking at a thread on his training clothes. "I already know about the metals, Lukey. I don't need that lesson again."

Luke scowled at him playfully, the muscles in his arms bulging as he shifted to pull three swords out of the scabbard beside him. "Tone the sass down princess," he teased.

Ashton stifled a laugh, glad to see Luke was kind of back to his normal self.

After the two had exited the meeting room, Luke hadn't been the same. He'd been quieter and more drawn in, shying away from everyone that wasn't Ashton. Ashton knew from a quick look at his thoughts that Luke was scared of everyone judging him, as word of the memory spread through the castle.

The second Michael and Calum had seen them, however, they both engulfed Luke in the tightest hug Ashton had ever seen. He didn't know what had been spoken between the three of them, but he knew it was terms of endearment, as Luke's cheeks had streaked with tears but a blinding smile had stretched his lips.

(Ashton had reached out to wipe away Luke's tears, kissing his jaw as he did so. Luke smiled at him, his eyes fading to the soft silver they always were when he looked at or talked to or thought of Ashton.

Michael had pulled Ashton into a hug as well, whispering a quiet "Thank you," in his ear. Ashton knew exactly what he meant.

"I'll always be here for him," Ashton had murmured back, aware of Luke's eyes on his back.)

Now, Ashton and Luke were once again in the training room, Luke shirtless with only a pair of loose sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

"Now, I'm not showing you the metals, I'm going to show you how to use them against someone. All you need to do-"

Luke turned around, expecting Ashton to still be stood a little but away, but instead the younger boy was right in front of him, an almost sad expression on his face. Luke furrowed his eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Ashton didn't reply in words. He let one hand splay over Luke's beating heart, satisfied with the steady thumping under his palm. With his jaw clenched, he let his fingers run over the thick scar running down the length of Luke's chest, then over the one stretching along his belly.

Luke's breath caught, the feeling of Ashton's touch over the scars he hated truly a peculiar one. He knew this was the first time Ashton had ever seen them, as Luke was always careful to keep a glamour over them so that no one saw the ugly ruin that was his torso.

Ashton surprised him yet again, however.

He leaned his head down, curly hair brushing Luke's chin as his lips touched the top of the first scar, pressing a loving kiss to the damaged skin. He continued this all the way down Luke's chest, then began all over again with the one on his stomach. He let his forehead rest against Luke's jagged hipbone, breathing softly against his skin.

Luke smiled gently, threading his fingers through Ashton's soft hair. "We're supposed to be training," he admonished quietly, not making any move to push Ashton off of him.

Ashton made a small noise against the skin of Luke's stomach, nuzzling against him like a cat. "Don't wanna," he mumbled. "Wanna stay here."

Luke laughed in a voice barely above a whisper. "Sorry princess, you can't." He pressed a hand to Ashton's spine, coaxing the younger boy into a standing position. Ashton just pressed tiredly against Luke again, playing with the little golden hairs at the nape of his neck.

Luke rolled his eyes fondly, one arm wrapping around Ashton's waist, the other grabbing the black sword in the scabbard.

"This," Luke murmured, continuing on with his lesson even with Ashton pressed as close as he was, "is a Black Iron sword." Ashton wrinkled his nose at the weapon, hissing at it adorably and placing a protective hand over Luke's chest.

Luke laughed, kissing the top of Ashton's head. "I'm fine princess, don't worry about me."

He turned his attention back to the weapon in his hand, twisting it so it caught the light. "These are used against angels and nephilim. It's a cursed blade. It's supposed to make it so that the angelic creature can't use their powers or heal if this touches them. Remember all of these are used as real swords, the trick is using which one against which opponent."

Ashton made a soft noise of acknowledgment, rubbing his nose against Luke's neck.

Luke shuddered, tightening his hold on the younger boy as he returned the sword to its place, picking the silver one up. "This is a Blessed Iron sword. It burns a demonic creature from the inside out."

He replaced the sword in the scabbard, grabbing the last, rust coloured sword. "This is a Hijah Sword," he said softly, letting the light glint of the earth coloured sword. He swallowed. "This is made for half angel, half demon creatures."

Ashton looked up sharply, noting the pained look on Luke's face. Luke nodded tiredly. "I'm not the only halfling there is, princess. I'm just the most famous. For the most part, you hear about demons injected with angelic blood to try and cure the demon, or occasional an angel with demon blood. But I'm the only nephilim with demon blood."

Ashton closed his eyes, taking the sword from Luke and putting it away, nuzzling into Luke's body. He kissed Luke's neck, right above where his pulse beat.

Luke's arms wrapped tightly around Ashton's waist, his head burying in Ashton's neck. His long fingers were pressed to Ashton's sides, nearly covering the whole of his waist.

"I want you," Luke murmured, his lips catching against Ashton's skin.

Ashton made a sound similar to a whimper, relaxing completely into Luke's hold.

"I want you so much," Luke continued, one of his hands resting low on Ashton's back. "It's driving me crazy how much I want you."

He pulled back, his forehead resting against Ashton's, a frustrated look on his face. "But I can't have you. You're right in front of me and I still can't h-"

Ashton broke him off by hauling him into a biting kiss, his hands pressed to Luke's shoulders to keep him place.

Luke groaned deep in his throat, pulling the boy impossibly closer with a hand on his lower back. He ran his tongue over Ashton's bottom lower lip, licking into his mouth when Ashton's lips parted.

Ashton whimpered, his tongue sliding over Luke's as his hands fisted in Luke's hair, his body pressed entirely against Luke's.

Luke's hands slid down Ashton's back to rest on the back of Ashton's thighs, hauling him up into his arms. The younger wrapped his legs around him, his lips pulling away from Luke's to trail down his neck, sucking a dark lovebite into the hollow of his throat.

"Fuck," Luke cursed, halting Ashton's movements with his hand. He panted against the younger's cheek, struggling to calm his breathing down.

"Why'd you stop?" Ashton whined, an adorable pout on his face.

Luke laughed lowly, kissing him again. "Because if we'd gone much farther, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. And I don't want that. I don't want to hurt you, I love you too much."

Ashton nodded, a sudden wave of exhaustion making his eyes droop and press closer to Luke from where he was still in Luke's arms.

Luke cooed at him, swinging him around to start walking him to the door, carrying him to his bedroom. "Tired, princess?"

Ashton nodded, his eyes sliding closed as he started to fall asleep, his breathing evening out as he drifted off.

The last thing he felt before sleep enveloped him was being snuggled against the warmth of Luke's chest, gentle lips pressing against his forehead, with Luke's scent flooding his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be another 2 or 3 parts y'all also thanks for reading tell me what you thought and leave kudos pls


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, its my birthday today [October 19] so i decided to post something for you guys. 
> 
> ALSO, there is smut in this chapter, so yeah.
> 
> [if it helps anyone, while writing this i pictured clinter acting like thrax from osmosis jones if you've seen that movie.]

They had mere hours before they're supposed to break into Hell, and they were sitting there playing a _fucking game of cards_.

Ashton snorted as he stepped into the library, the soft crackling of the fire making him feel at peace. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Luke blinked up at him, looking ridiculously cute in an oversized white knitted sweater, sweatpants hung low on his hips. "Princess!"

Ashton let himself be pulled down to sit in Luke's lap, quickly stealing a kiss before he focused on the cards in Luke's hands.

"What game are you guys playing?" he asked absentmindedly, putting the cards in order.

"Bullshit," Michael replied, his eyes on his own hand before he slapped down three cards. "Three queens."

"That's bullshit Mikey, pick 'em up," Calum snorted.

Michael scowled at him, reaching for the entire pile and picking it up, glaring at his boyfriend as he shuffled through the cards. "I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't, you love me," Calum replied breezily.

Luke chuckled, his body shaking underneath Ashton's. "Two kings."

Calum gave him a skeptical look, hesitantly placing his card down. "One ace."

The game continued until Luke won, Calum calling Michael out on everything until both of them had the entire pile in their hands.

Luke leaned back against the chair behind him, pulling Ashton closer to him, the fire casting a warm glow over his face. For the first time since Ashton had met him, he looked genuinely happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashton murmured, turning in Luke's grasp to straddle his thighs, his arms hooking around the back of his neck.

Luke hummed, wrapping his arms around Ashton's waist. "You," he smiled, his eyes such a soft soft silver that it liquified Ashton's bones.

Ashton smiled back at him, playing with the hair on the back of Luke's head, Michael and Calum quietly arguing in the background. "What about me?"

Luke slid one hand up Ashton's side, his mouth quirking up. "A lot of things," he whispered, biting his lip to keep his shit-eating grin at bay.

Ashton rolled his eyes, giving Luke's hair a small tug. "Tell me."

Luke ran his thumb over the cut of Ashton's cheekbone, his fingers pressing against the side of his neck. "About how beautiful you are," he murmured, his eyes intense. "You're so gorgeous princess, honestly absolutely stunning."

His thumb swiped over Ashton's bottom lip. "You're so powerful too. You could crush me with a single thought or have me ripped apart by a single touch but you wouldn't do that, I know you wouldn't, because you're so nice and kind and genuine and you wouldn't dare hurt somebody that you didn't think deserved it, and even _then_ you still have trouble with it. You know me better than my two best friends, you understand me and get me and it's so cliche to say but I truly think you were made for me princess. You're it for me. You're my only."

Ashton blinked back tears, his hands on either side of Luke's neck while Luke's were low on his hips. " _God_ Luke."

Luke smiled at him, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. "I love you."

Ashton gave him a watery smile, ducking forward to press his mouth against Luke's.

Luke kept the kiss sweet and loving, their lips innocently moving together in a rhythm only they could perform.

(Luke couldn't help but think it should scare him with how much power Ashton had over him. He was in the palm of the younger boy's hand, wrapped around his finger, bent over backwards to keep him safe and happy.

When Ashton pressed a little kiss to his cheek to make him smile, he decided that no, it really shouldn't scare him.)

;

"So beautiful," Luke murmured, his lips pressing into the curve of Ashton's neck, hands spread wide over the small of his back.

Ashton let out a pathetic little whimper, his fingers fisting in Luke's hair.

Luke let his hands slide up underneath the sweater Ashton's was wearing, the heat of Ashton's skin searing his palms.

Ashton choked on a moan, arching his back into Luke's touch, letting his head tilt back to give Luke more room at his neck.

"Luke," Ashton whimpered, his eyes closing when Luke bit down gently on the skin just behind his ear. "God Luke, I want you so bad."

Luke stiffened slightly, pulling back to look at the younger boy. "Princess..."

Ashton met his eyes with a steady gaze. "You heard me Luke. Don't try and change my mind, this is what I want. Tomorrow, all of us have to storm into Hell and try and kill the demons. You and I are trying to kill the demon _king_. We might not survive. But no matter what happens tomorrow, nobody will ever be able to take this night from me. Please Luke, I love you so much. Please."

Luke searched his eyes, finding nothing but love and sincerity. He nodded, dipping his head to press a gentle kiss to the younger's mouth. Neither of them were rough or rushed like they were before; instead, they were passionate and slow, kissing each other like it was the last time - which it just might be.

Luke carefully pulled Ashton towards his bed, pressing his shoulders down until he was lying flat against the comforter. The grip he had on Luke's sweater meant that Luke went too, plastered to his front as he held himself up with arms braced beside Ashton's head. He tugged both of their shirts off, their bare chests hugging each other.

"Have you ever done this before?" Luke murmured, separating from the kiss to look at his boy.

Ashton shook his head, soft fingers carding through Luke's hair.

Luke smiled down at him, one hand going to hold his waist, thumb stroking under the cut of his ribs. "It's going to hurt princess, but I can take away your pain. Do you want me to?"

"No," Ashton breathed. "I want to feel it. I want every reminder that we did this."

Luke nodded, pressing one last kiss to Ashton's cheek before he reached for the lube in his bedside drawer, placing it next to Ashton's head. "Here princess, let's get under the sheets."

Both boys pulled the sheets up and around them. Luke knew that it would get extremely hot under them, but it created a more romantic mood and put Ashton more at ease.

"I love you," Luke murmured, pressing kisses down Ashton's chest, stopping to nip at his hipbones. Ashton breathed out shakily above him, his pupils blown in lust.

Luke carefully tugged down Ashton's sweatpants, his boxers going with them until Ashton was completely naked underneath him.

"So beautiful," Luke whispered, eyes raking up and down Ashton's bare body. "Absolutely gorgeous."

A blush stained Ashton's cheeks, though he nudged the bottle of lube towards Luke.

Luke popped the cap open, slicking his fingers up before letting them trail in between Ashton's cheeks, lightly rubbing over his hole, trying to get him used to the feeling before they went any further.

Ashton whimpered, bucking his hips down, trying to get something inside of him. Luke shushed him gently, letting one finger press inside him.

Ashton's breath stuttered, unused to anything inside of him. Luke kissed him quietly, his finger moving inside of Ashton, stretching him.

Eventually, Luke worked up to three fingers, still gentle in the way he sunk them into Ashton, spreading them to sufficiently stretch the younger boy. He didn't want to hurt him.

Finally, he let his fingers pull out, after he'd crooked his fingers to slide over Ashton's prostate one more time. Ashton keened, his head thrown back and one hand fisted in the sheets beside him, the other still in Luke's hair.

Luke kissed him slowly, pulling back to look at him. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked seriously.

Ashton nodded, giving him a sweet smile. "I want you, Lukey."

Luke didn't answer, instead reaching for the lube and slicking himself up. He probably used way too much, but he wasn't about to take any chances on hurting his baby.

Luke tugged the covers up over his shoulders, surrounding Ashton in a cocoon of warmth, Luke's body covering his. Slowly, with one hand pressed to his hip, the other beside his head, Luke pushed himself into Ashton.

Ashton whined, his hands tightening their hold on Luke. He was in obvious pain, it was clear by the look on his face.

"Wait," he gasped out, his eyes screwing shut. "Just- give me a second, please."

Luke dropped down onto his forearms, nose to nose with the younger boy. He was only about half-way in, the pressure of how tight Ashton was making his head swim, the urge to get more friction unbearable. "Take your time, princess," he cooed.

Ashton relaxed somewhat, the pain still there, but the familiar nickname putting him at ease. While he was used to Luke calling him princess, the context of the situation made the nickname all the more better.

"Move," he rasped, his body starting to adjust to the feeling of Luke inside of him.

Luke stroked his knuckles down Ashton's throat, pressing his lips to Ashton's forehead as he bottomed out.

Ashton panted, Luke's cock stretching him in all the right ways but the feeling still one of pain. Luke noticed, his eyes taking on a pink hue, though for an entirely different reason.

"Let me take your pain," he begged, his hand moving to cup Ashton's cheek. "Please princess, I hate seeing you like this."

Ashton shook his head, wrapping his legs around Luke's waist. "I'm fine Lukey, I swear. Move? Please?"

Luke gave him a hesitant look, but rolled his hips anyways, Ashton giving a small whimper but urging Luke on with a look that said _stop and i'll kill you._

Luke pulled out and pushed back in just as slowly as he'd been first entering Ashton. He kept his movements slow and deep, wanting to make Ashton's first time pleasurable.

Ashton moaned, his head tilting back, the pain fading away to reveal the pleasure. He was so full, his cock hard and red-tipped against his belly.

Luke smiled, leaning down to kiss his Ashton, glad that the pain had gone away. "I love you," he whispered into Ashton's mouth.

Ashton held onto Luke's shoulders, panting as Luke moved inside of him, his movements never speeding up, only getting deeper and harder.

"Shit- you feel so good," Luke spoke through clenched teeth, letting his hips knock into Ashton's. "You were made for me princess."

Ashton cried out, winding his legs tighter around Luke's waist, his nails scratching down his back.

"God, you're so gorgeous," Luke rasped, his hand trailing down Ashton's cheek. "So _so_ beautiful princess."

The sheet slid down Luke's shoulders to pool at his waist, his hips rolling languidly into Ashton's.

He could feel the ball of heat in his stomach tightening, the clenching heat of Ashton around him almost too much to handle, but he was determined to make the younger boy come first.

"Can you come for me, darling?" Luke shifted his hips and bumped up against Ashton's prostate. Ashton sobbed out at the unexpected pleasure, his back arching into Luke's body.

Luke stroked into Ashton's prostate, each thrust pushing Ashton further and further to the brink of insanity. It took only one more thrust from Luke to make Ashton tumble over the edge.

Ashton screamed, his eyes clenching shut as he came. His hands, which had moved to rest right above Luke's heart, seemed to blaze, their fire burning into Luke's body.

But it didn't hurt. It didn't feel the same way the fire of Ashton's attack during their training did. This felt right, loving. It weaved into Luke's heart, making his skin glow from the inside out. The added feeling pushed him over the edge, making him spasm, filling Ashton up to the very brim.

Exhausted, Luke pulled out, collapsing onto the bed afterwards. Sleepily, he pulled Ashton into his arms, a snap of his fingers cleaning the both of them up.

"How was that?" Luke murmured, looking down at the boy he held.

Ashton nuzzled into his neck, kissing one of the lovebites he'd made. "It was perfect."

Luke hummed, letting one hand run up and down Ashton's back. "You mind telling me what that thing was?"

Ashton shrugged, opening his eyes. "I don't k-" He broke off with a startled hiss, pushing himself up on one elbow.

"What is it?" Luke panicked, thinking Ashton was hurt. He started to get up, only to be pushed back down by Ashton.

"Have you always had this mark?" Ashton's voice was shaky.

Luke looked to where Ashton was pointing, seeing the small star shaped scar branded in the skin of his shoulder. He frowned, touching the mark, jerking at the wave of love that coursed through him at the contact.

"No?"

Ashton's expression melted into one of smug happiness, his fingers trailing over the small mark. "I claimed you," he whispered, awe in his voice.

Luke frowned, "What?"

"I claimed you," Ashton repeated. He burst into laughter, his head bowing to kiss the mark. "I claimed you! This mark, it means that you're mine, no one else can touch you or have you. Yes, thank god, I claimed you."

Luke's mouth quirked up in a tired smirk at how excited the younger boy was. He raised a hand to brush a curl out of Ashton's face, stroking his cheek. "I was always yours princess. I always have been, always will be."

Ashton beamed at him, wiggling forward to kiss him, even with his eyelids drooping closed. He snuggled himself under Luke's chin, effectively worn out. He kissed the mark one more time before closing his eyes, the warmth from Luke's body lulling him to sleep.

Luke slid his arms around him, protectively wrapping around him, and fell asleep as well.

;

"You ready?"

Ashton looked up to meet Luke's eyes, the steady blue calming his nerves slightly.

Still, he scoffed, his arms crossing across his chest. "Ready to maybe die or maybe have to watch you die? Absolutely."

Luke smiled once without humour, loping across the room to stand in front of him, ignoring the hundreds of eyes on his back as he wrapped his arms around Ashton. "It's going to be alright princess. Nothing is going to happen to either of us. We'll be okay."

Ashton breathed out a sigh, hooking his arms around Luke's neck, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Luke thought he'd never looked as young and vulnerable as he did right then. "Promise?" he whispered.

Luke smiled at him. "Promise."

He leaned down to kiss the younger boy with everything he had, ignoring his angry father storming towards them. He needed to feel his boy one more time before they went into battle.

"I love you princess," Luke whispered.

"I love you, Lukey."

And with that, Ashton used his powers to build the portal to Hell.

;

Michael was freaking out. Well, freaking out was an understatement.

They'd stepped through the portal to find the clearing they'd traveled to surrounded by a demon army. Ashton and Luke had immediately disappeared from there, and the worry for them was one of the smallest things on his mind right now.

Calum had been ripped from his side the second they'd stepped through, a demon dragging him into the crowd.

Michael was terrified, forcing demons away from him with his mind, struggling to find his boyfriend. He spun around, frantically scanning the people around him.

Finally, he spotted the familiar brown head of hair, dashing towards it only to see something that made his blood run cold.

There Calum stood, his eyes wide open, blood covering every inch of his skin, with a demon holding a black knife to his throat.

;

Ashton's heart was beating so fast and so hard that he felt like all the demons could hear it, despite the powerful glamour he had put over him and Luke as they snuck into the castle.

He could feel Luke's breathing on the back of his neck, the hand on his waist one of comfort, but it didn't calm the wave of anxiety. He didn't want to deal with Luke being here, not when he could die so easily.

Eventually, they arrived at the wrought iron doors of Clinter's bedroom, demons standing guard in front of it. Ashton rolled his eyes, the security almost too easy to get through.

He waved his hand to the side, all the demons just disappearing.

The two boys walked forward cautiously. That couldn't be the only security there was. Clinter wasn't _that_ stupid.

Apparently Clinter was, for they pressed the iron doors open with nothing stopping them, stepping into a familiar-looking barren room with a lone figure in the middle.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" the figure smirked, stepping in to the light to show his face.

Ashton felt the glamour shatter, and while that sent a stab of pain into his heart at the black magic used, he didn't show it, instead narrowing his eyes at Clinter.

"The Irwin boy, come to kill me? Oh, this must be my lucky day." Clinter laughed, a malicious smile on his face as his hand raised.

Ashton didn't say anything, only surveyed his surroundings. The only thing in the room was them.

Clinter looked bored, inspecting his nails as he stepped closer. "You think you can kill me."

"I don't think anything," Ashton spat, hatred for the man in front of him showing in his voice. "I _know_ I can kill you."

Clinter looked mildly surprised, barking out a quick laugh. "This one's got attitude. I like that." He looked straight into Ashton's eyes. "What makes you think you can kill me, boy?"

Ashton raised his chin, feelings his powers shift under his skin, restless, almost dying to get out and kill the demon in front of him. "Many, many things. You think you're so powerful when you aren't. You underestimate my abilities. And you hurt my boy."

"Your boy, huh?" For the first time since they'd entered the room, Clinter's eyes fell on Luke, who'd been glaring at him with red eyes for the entirety of the conversation.

Clinter spread his arms, walking closer to Luke. "My boy, come home to me."

Luke hissed at him, fire dancing in his eyes. "Stay away."

Clinter stopped, giving Luke a puppydog look. "Don't you want to see your father?"

"You are not my father," Luke spat, reaching behind his back for the Blessed Iron sword hanging from his gear. "You are _nothing_ to me."

Clinter chose not the comment; instead, he focused on how close Luke was to Ashton, on the protective stance Luke held. "You love him."

Luke nodded shortly, one arm wrapping around Ashton's waist to push him behind him. "You aren't going to hurt him."

"And he loves you," Clinter continued, ignoring Luke. He regarded them with an air of open curiosity.

Luke didn't answer, just watched Clinter move with calculated eyes, planning his attack.

Clinter raised a hand, his fingertips glowing black as a ball of what appeared to be demon energy rose. "I wonder what would happen to the angel boy if he was infected with demon blood..." he trailed off, smirking at Luke.

Luke snarled, glaring at Clinter so hard that Ashton was surprised Clinter hadn't dropped dead yet.

Clinter brought the ball to his lip, gently blowing it towards Ashton.

In a flash, too fast for even _Ashton's_ senses to pick up on, Luke deflected the ball and had Clinter pressed up against the wall with the Blessed Iron sword held to his throat. For the first time, Clinter looked scared.

"You won't touch him," Luke hissed, nose to nose with the demon. "You will never harm a hair on his head. He's mine, goddammit, you will never hurt him." He increased the pressure of the sword, making Clinter's skin sizzle.

Clinter choked, looking around frantically, until his eyes closed and he made a motion with two of his fingers.

Immediately, a demon grabbed Ashton from behind, holding him still as two more grabbed Luke, forcing him to his knees and holding his wrists back with handcuffs. Ashton felt sick to his stomach when he recognised the handcuffs as being made from Hijah metal.

Clinter coughed, rubbing his bleeding neck, pulling a Hijah sword from seemingly nowhere. "You think you can just do that?"

He stalked towards Luke, standing over him. The snarl on Luke's lips didn't waver. "You think you can just try to kill me in my own home? The place where you were made?"

Ashton finally recognised the room as the one from Luke's memory, and the sick expression on the older boy's face meant he recognised it too.

Clinter laughed, tapping Luke's cheek with the sword. "You were created in this very room. And you will watch your lover die in the same room."

He turned to look at Ashton, waving his hand to get the demon holding him to release him. Immediately, Ashton jumped to move to Luke, but Clinter stopped him.

"Move and he dies," he threatened, holding the point of the sword against Luke's throat. Ashton froze, his terrified eyes meeting Luke's.

"Don't hurt him," Ashton begged, looking at Clinter with wild eyes. "I'm the one you wanted, I'm right here. Don't hurt him."

Clinter laughed, looking at the other demons in the room. "So blinded by love that he would kill himself to save him. Oh, this is too much."

The demon king stepped back towards Luke, looking down at him as he continued talking to Ashton. "I want to hurt you first, angel boy. What better way to do it than to hurt the one you love?"

"No," Ashton sobbed, struggling to stay put. "Don't, please, _don't_."

Clinter didn't even look at him, just stared down at the sword in his hands before he shrugged and moved away from Luke. Ashton sagged in relief-

-until Clinter turned back and drove the sword straight through Luke's heart.


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter before the epilogue yo

Luke didn't make a sound as he fell onto his side, the two demons holding him stepping back from his body. Clinter looked down at his bloodstained hand, making a disgusting face and wiping it on his shirt.

Everything was moving in slow motion.

Ashton couldn't stop staring at Luke's body. He searched desperately for any sign that his boy was alive, but he couldn't sense his heartbeat, and his chest remained still.

He was dead.

A deep rage burned in Ashton's heart, spreading fire through his veins. His powers blazed under his skin, electricity crackling his entire body.

He turned his gaze on a laughing Clinter, barely noticing how the demon king looked terrified.

"You hurt my boy," Ashton growled, though his voice was not his own. It was layered, deepened by the angels before him, hundreds of voices coming together.

He raised his chin, his body beginning to glow brighter than it ever had before. Surrounded by a golden glow too bright to look at, he raised his hands.

 _"You hurt my boy!"_ he shouted, his voice ringing like a bell throughout all of Hell. "You didn't just hurt him, you _killed_ him. And now, you will pay the price."

He crouched down, eyes still locked with Clinter's, and pulled, transporting himself, the demons, and Luke's broken body into the clearing where the battle had been fought.

He locked the nephilim and demons in their place, standing up to glare at Clinter with eyes burning gold. "You took away his innocence when he was only a little boy, and now you've taken away his life. You've caused not only him, but millions of nephilim pain and death, and now, you will pay."

Ashton clapped his hands together, creating a blast that flew out through Hell, killing every demon the second it touched them, excluding Clinter.

Ashton stalked forward, a cruel smile on his mouth as he forced Clinter to his knees with a wave of his hand, arching the demon's back until he was in a suitable position.

Ashton drew the Blessed Iron sword from his back, looking at the gleaming blade with a bored expression. "Should I just end your life now? Or should I play with you a little bit?"

Clinter spluttered, looking seconds away from begging for his life.

He smirked, sheathing the blade once more, standing up to tower over the demon. He was aware of the eyes on his back, but all of them were excited. Nobody was pitying of the demon, especially not with Luke's broken body so exposed.

Ashton looked at his hand, conjuring up a fireball similar to the one he'd hit Luke with during their training, though this one had a bit of the angel essence in it, to truly hurt Clinter and keep him from healing.

"You know Clinter, I almost thought I'd be able to just kill you without a second thought. Make you give your life for making my boy hate himself more than anything." He shifted the ball between his fingers, testing it's weight. "But now, I know I can't do that. You've broken my kingdom into little bits, all on your quest to kill the nephilim. You didn't account for me, did you? The angel boy, born with all the powers he could ever want?" Ashton chuckled. "Big mistake."

"And now," he continued, strolling forwards casually, "you've killed my boy, the one I love, the one I marked as my own. You _killed_ him."

Ashton's temper broke. He flung the energy ball into Clinter's chest, feeling a dull satisfaction at hearing the demon scream.

"You killed him!" Ashton shouted, throwing energy ball after energy ball at Clinter until he was a bleeding, whimpering mess. Ashton's tears had long ago bubbled up and poured down his cheeks.

"You killed him," Ashton sobbed, almost bowing underneath the pain the knowledge brought him. "You took him away from me. The one person I loved more than anything in the world, gone because of _you_."

Ashton pulled the sword from its hold, looking at the pathetic excuse for a demon in front of him. He took the sword in his hand, stepping forward to place the tip at Clinter's throat.

"You deserve to feel exactly what you made him feel," Ashton murmured, though everyone could still hear him. "He should've been the one to get his revenge, but I think I can take over for him."

Slowly, to make Clinter feel every ounce of pain, Ashton dragged the sword down the demon's torso, black blood bubbling from the wounds. He did the same thing to his stomach, slicing it open.

"Feel that?" Ashton crouched down in front of Clinter, raising an eyebrow. The demon glared at him, weak fury in his eyes.

Ashton watched him suffer for several long minutes, but eventually grew bored, needing to kill the demon to completely avenge Luke.

He raised the sword one more time, pressing it right above Clinter's heart. He sank the blade in about an inch, relishing in the demon's scream.

"This is for Luke," he whispered, before pushing the blessed metal completely into Clinter's body.

The demon had no time to scream, his back arching further as his body began to smoke, crumbling away into ashes as he died. Ashton felt no remorse as he stared at the charred spot the demon had been moments before.

His knees nearly buckling, Ashton turned away from the scene, intent to find Luke's body. He was weak from the battle, and from using so much of his powers to kill Clinter, but he had to try and save his boy.

He ran to Luke, falling beside him. "Luke?" he cupped the older boy's cheeks, desperately wishing this was a dream. The older boy remained still, his face lax and body limp, looking for all the world as if he was sleeping. Ashton knew he wasn't.

Ashton shakily closed his eyes, moving his hands down to where the blade still protruded from Luke's chest. Gently, trying not to cause more damage, he slipped the sword free from Luke's body, placing his hands over the gaping wound before anything else could happen.

In his mind, he reached out to Luke, searching for any hint of the connection he'd made when he'd claimed him the night before. He didn't find one.

He centred himself once more, the glow that hadn't fully gone away flaring up, focusing on his hands.

He imagined his essence flooding into Luke, wrapping around his heart and flowing through his veins, reviving him. He could sense the blood starting to move again, sluggishly, but still moving.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Luke's, breathing half of his life force into the older boy. His head swam at the darkness threatening to pull him under, but he had one more job to do.

Finally, he let his forehead fall against the wound, wishing it to close to leave nothing more than a scar.

He kept his eyes closed, too weak to do anything but wait.

Slowly, steadily, he felt Luke's heart begin to beat again, his chest moving up and down as his lungs filled with air. Ashton sat up, ignoring the droopiness of his eyelids, to watch Luke's eyes blink open with a confused expression.

"What happened?" he groaned.

Ashton gave a slightly hysterical sounding laugh, leaning down to kiss his boy senseless, so helplessly relieved to feel Luke back in his arms, alive.

"Easy there princess," Luke murmured, easily standing up with Ashton in his arms. He bent down to kiss him one last time, holding him recklessly close.

Until he focused on something over Ashton's shoulder that made his face pale.

"Calum," Luke breathed, racing towards a small group huddled on the ground, Ashton still locked in his embrace.

They skidded to a halt beside two figures crumbled on the floor, one with bright red hair and the other with the face of a puppy.

Michael looked up at them, tears streaking down his cheeks, Calum's head cradled in his lap. "Help him," he sobbed.

Ashton let his eyes rake down Calum's body, taking note of the wound tearing through his throat, blood staining every inch of his skin.

Luke dropped to his knees beside Calum, tears brimming in his eyes as he looked at his best friend. "Cal?"

Ashton felt the waves of desperation flooding from his boy and best friend. He had to help them.

"Let me do something," he said briskly, crouching down beside Calum's head.

"Ashton no, you're too weak-"

"Do you want him to die?" Ashton replied harshly, smoothing Calum's hair from his face.

Luke whimpered but didn't stop Ashton from placing a hand delicately over Calum's neck, one hand pressed to his head.

Ashton closed his eyes, forcing his tired body to work, filling Calum with his essence. Calum wasn't dead, so that made his job a little easier, but the boy was right on the brink of dying. Ashton had to work quickly if he didn't want to lose him.

 _Come on Calum, don't give up_ , he coaxed, reaching out to Calum's mind. _You've got this, just hold on a little bit longer_.

Ashton forced blood to keep moving through his veins, making his heart keep pumping as he healed the wound.

He couldn't very well kiss Calum, but he had to get his lungs moving and life to flow through him again. He leaned his forehead against the other boy's, breathing the remainder of his life force into Calum.

Calum took a sharp gasp, arching up as his eyes flew open. Michael cried out in relief, both him and Luke crushing Calum in a hug.

A small smile touched Ashton's lips as he staggered to his feet, his vision clouded by black spots. The world rolled around him, swaying on his feet. He sensed the three boys clamber up, Luke pressing forward to grab Ashton's shoulders. Luke was clearly panicking, he could tell.

"Shit, Ashton stay with me, focus on me princess just focus on me." That was Luke.

"It's going to be alright Ashton just hang in there, we've got you." Michael.

"Thank you Ashton. You saved me. Now let us save you." Calum.

Slightly hysterical laughter bubbled from his lips, his hand pressing blindly against Luke's cheek. "I love you," he murmured.

That was when he blacked out.


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter! oh man this story was so great i loved writing it so much.
> 
> this last chapter is for runningontoast because your comment on last chapter was so great and made my day and yes, we should get married.

All Ashton could feel and see and taste was the darkness that surrounded him.

He thought maybe that he was dead, but that's not what it felt like. He'd had a brush with death a few years ago training in his old home; this didn't feel anything like that.

He tried to move one of his fingers, and to his surprise it worked. The rustling of a sheet proved to him that yes, he was alive.

He breathed in deeply, or at least he thought he did; his chest didn't really move the way he thought it was supposed to. Weird.

He tried to open his eyes, but it was like some unseen force was holding a hand over them. All he saw was black, no matter what.

He growled internally, cursing his body. Why wasn't he able to wake up?

He tried again, with another futile attempt. He kept going, struggling in vain to get his eyes open.

Eventually, he got his body to cooperate, and his eyes opened into slits.

Immediately, his senses were assaulted with a bright light too harsh to handle, and wincing, his eyes closed again.

 _No!_ A little light wouldn't detour him. He just had to try a little harder.

Ashton squeezed his hand into a fist, the slight pain of his nails digging into his skin giving him the final push of strength he needed to force his eyes open.

He made a weak whimpering sound as he blinked, blearily looking around.

He was lying on a slightly uncomfortable bed with all white sheets, metal rails lining the sides. The room was light and airy, the walls and ceiling a soft shade of white and the floor a tiled black.

"You bastard," a voice croaked to his left, and he shifted his head towards the sound, a wave of weakness hurting him.

Luke looked back at him with fiery eyes, anger showing through his pretty face. Ashton was confused as to why his eyes stayed the same steady blue instead of shifting to the deep red. "I hate you so much sometimes, do you know that? You scared me so badly, _fuck_."

"I'm sorry," Ashton murmured, taking in how haggard Luke looked.

His blond hair was messy and disheveled, tufts of it sticking up in all directions. His clothes were wrinkled and worn, the sweater he wore one that Ashton recognised as his own. The older boy's eyes were tired and slightly glazed over, dark bags staining the skin underneath them. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

Luke's expression softened, his shoulders slumping. "No it's okay. It's just-" he sighed, reaching out to move Ashton's hair out of his face. "I nearly lost you more than once. Your heart stopped twice."

Ashton's eyes widened, immediately understanding the haunted look of Luke's eyes. "What happened? After I passed out?"

Luke shook his head, moving his hand to grip Ashton's. "I made a portal back here and got you to the infirmary." He swallowed, playing with Ashton's fingers. "The doctor said that you should've died. You weakened yourself using your powers to kill Clinter and then heal me and Calum, and you gave us both all of your life force."

He stopped, burying his face in the sheet covering Ashton's chest. Ashton reached up to card his fingers through Luke's hair. "Why would you do that, princess?" he choked.

Ashton smiled, kissing his head. "I couldn't just let you die," he murmured, scratching at Luke's scalp. "And Calum means so much to you. I didn't want you to have to feel the pain of losing him."

"And losing you would've been better?" Luke whimpered.

Ashton shushed him gently. "I'm fine Lukey. Nothing happened to me. You aren't going to lose me."

Luke cried softly against his collarbone for several long minutes, eventually pulling away and wiping at his red eyes.

"One good thing came out of this though," Luke said, cupping Ashton's jaw in his hand.

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows, "What would that be?"

Luke smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him softly. "The way you brought me back? It took out all the demon in me."

Ashton gaped at him, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. "It did?"

Luke nodded, looking a hundred times lighter than Ashton had ever seen him, like a physical weight was removed from his shoulders. "You gave me your life force," he whispered. "You are so blindingly angel that it burned all the demon away."

Ashton gave him a watery smile, his hand moving in to fist in the hair on the back of Luke's head, before he hauled the older boy into a kiss.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Luke mumbled against his lips, pressing closer to his boy. "God princess, I love you so much."

Ashton whimpered, letting his lips part for Luke's tongue, dragging his own along the underside of the older boy's. Luke moaned, nipping at his lower lip, one hand dragging down his chest-

"This is not proper behaviour for an infirmary," an amused voice said from behind them.

Luke growled against his mouth, pulling back with an annoyed expression on his face. It was weird to see his eyes stay the same beautiful blue, but it was a nice weird. Ashton thought he could get used to it. "I hate you," he pouted.

Michael laughed, stepping further into the room with Calum in tow. "Stop that, you love us."

"Glad to see you're finally awake," Calum said to Ashton, stopping the older two's fight before it could really go anywhere.

Ashton frowned. "'Finally'? How long have I been unconscious?"

"Four days," Luke murmured, his smile melting off his face as he played with Ashton's fingers.

Ashton didn't say anything, only threaded his fingers through Luke's and tugged until the elder gave in and hopped up beside him on the bed. Ashton made a happy noise and curled into his chest, nuzzling into his skin.

The four boys sat and talked for hours, laughing about nothing in particular until a nurse came to tell them Ashton was free to leave.

Michael stood up, pulling Calum to his feet as well, the small lamp on the bedside table casting shadows over his face. "We better head up to bed. Busy day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Ashton asked.

"Celebration for you. You killed the demons, and you're alive when everyone thought you'd die. Plus you saved the prince's life and saved Calum's, so."

Ashton nodded, already not looking forward to a day of people's attention on him.

Michael leaned forward to hug him. "I'm glad you're alive," he murmured in Ashton's ear.

Ashton hugged him back. "I am too."

Calum took Michael's place, though he squeezed Ashton tighter. "Thank you," he whispered. "For saving me, and for saving him. You guys really love each other. Hold onto him."

Calum pulled back with a kiss to Ashton's forehead, and then the two of them were gone.

"What was that about?" Luke tipped his head to the side.

Ashton shrugged, a mischievous smile curling his mouth. "Nothing."

Luke growled playfully at him, bringing his hands up to tickle at his sides gently. Ashton giggled, twisting away, shrieking out his laughter.

Eventually, Luke stopped his tickle attack, and picked Ashton up, carrying him up to Luke's bedroom, seeing as the younger boy's eyes were beginning to droop.

Luke dressed him in oversized shirts and clean boxers, opting for only boxers himself, before he laid down on the bed, tucking Ashton into his side.

Ashton closed his eyes, his hand resting over the scar on Luke's chest from the sword. He leaned his head to kiss it, slowly letting himself slip into sleep.

Ashton thought that just maybe, he'd found his home.

(Years later, standing on the throne next to Luke with his children playing joyfully at his feet, his boy (now a man) smiling at him with glistening blue eyes and leaning down to kiss him, Ashton thought that yeah, he was most definitely home.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! tell me what you though and don't forget to leave kudos ((:


End file.
